Kalini Crisis
Known as one of the most terrifying conflicts in the 21st Century, the Kalini Crisis was one of the most biggest wars which were part of the First Eurasian Conflict until it the entire war ended, the crisis still went on until the start of the Second Conflict, the crisis caused the President of Russia to keep a close hand on the country but after the 2017 Russian Elections started to end, terrorists and several gangs began to riot on the streets. The Cause of the Crisis There have been first recorded signs of the Crisis preparing to take place in first edges of the country, Volgograd was the first city in the country to see first reports of armed gangs stealing armoured vehicles, weapons and explosives from guard stations. This first problem was addressed by the new President to his allies, the country was first trying to get a foot-hold from the rebels and separatists, but after requests for help from the United States Forces were confirmed. Early causes were known to be started by radical causes working for several terrorist factions, one of those were the Former Global Liberation Army during the First Eurasian Conflict; To counter the problem of enemy forces trying to control the country, the former President, the new successor and even the participated candidates formed alliances to help the Russian Armed Forces in dealing with enemy gangs and local terrorist groups who is causing troubles against the country's citizens and its armed personnel, Conscripts and Riot Control Operatives have been deployed with assistance from its allies and its armed forces and even personnel. Kalini Crisis Timeline From start to finish, the conflict has been on for over 10 years. The first records of the conflict before and during the events were recorded by the Allied Nations whilst at a security council meeting to discuss how they can help out Russia, the sequence of events go on as followed: October 14th 2017 - Elections Alexander Romanov decided to step down as premier of the Russian Federation, therefore holding an election to allow the people of the motherland to choose their successor. Between three candidates in the voting polls were Anatolyj Cherdenko, Vladimir Reznov and Nikolai Kravchenko, the election between the three individuals allowed campaigns for a different world and hoping Russia will be allies with western powers. October 24th 2017 - First Riots Fortunately enough, Anatolyj Cherdenko was the winner of the of the elections and was placed into power with the blessing of Alexander Romanov. But due to the First Eurasian Conflict, GLA supporters began causing first sets of riots across the country against Anatolyj's plans to become allies with the United States, the riots began to spark out of control where it was time to bring in military forces to suppress the riots in a safe matter. October 29th 2017 - Military Retaliation Rising concerns about a brewing civil war was a worry for Cherdenko, therefore he employed Election Candidates Nikolai & Vladimir along with former Premier Alexander Romanov himself to assist in planning military retaliations as armed separatist groups began to become present, all four men formed a military based operations to in four separate areas across the country, preparing to provide support to armed forces dealing with separatist attacks. November 2nd 2017 - China Sends Reinforcements To be added... November 15th 2017 - AN and USA Intervention Anatolyj Cherdenko decided to bring in foreign support, therefore calling the Allied Nations and the United States to assist in bringing peace to the country before the situation blows out of control, fortunately the support was well prepared for the causes of the war; One month later the Loyalists were fragmented and Separated fighting on various fronts across the country, leading Russia to control by Separatists and Loyalist Resistance forces who sided with Cherdenko, USA and AN Forces operate patrols along with support from the ground and air by loyalist forces, leading to various victories. January 12th 2019 - Uprising Continues To be added... April 22th 2021 - Forth Reich of Yuri founded To be added... August 5th 2024 - United States Withdrawal During the last three years after the Forth Reich of Yuri was founded, the United States Army was having some trouble trying to keep up with Russian Resistance and Allied Nations forces after 7 years of joining the conflict within time, increasing pressure on the United States forces caused them to withdraw out of the country and allow the Allied forces to take over, due to Global Liberation Army causing heavy pressure on the Chinese and the USA forces, they were diverted to Kazakhstan to finish off the terrorists and end the Eurasian Conflict. October 3rd 2027 - Allied Nations Withdrawal Since the United States Army withdrawn from Russia to deal with the GLA and deal with any other new Terrorist threats 3 years ago, several Allied forces have been dealing with pressure from the Forth Reich of Yuri but due to additional reinforcements from USA forces out of Russia and China assisting in dealing with several enemy units on the ground and air. But unfortunately the Allied Nations were forced to withdraw due to rising pressure, but thankfully six days later til October 9th, Company of Liberty forces taken over all operations with support from Allied Nations and United States Task Forces from various regions outside Russia. October 9th 2027 - Company of Liberty Takes Over Allied Nations executives decided it is time to pull out after 10 years of trying to support Russian Loyalists and dealing with notorious and jackbooted Forth Reich operatives after America decided to pull out three years ago, due to rising pressure on the AN's main peacekeeper forces, the alliance decided to hand all operations including bases & resources to Company of Liberty forces in hope to bring the Kalini Crisis to an end within a matter of months; Due to the war becoming a problem to the Company forces, the war is still ongoing as of right now, currently AN-Company forces are widely supporting Russian Resistance and Loyalists to bring Russia back into a peace state. Behind the Scenes * The Kalini Crisis is based and inspired by various conflicts from history, like World War II, The Cold War and even the recent Libyan Civil War. * This conflict will have a possible mission pack set during the First Eurasian Conflict as part if the mod. Category:Conflicts Category:Current Wars